Forbbiden Love
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal dari kepala polisian tingkat atas. Sasuke Uchiha, putra dari seorang mafia yang terkenal di Jepang. Bagaimana jika keduanya jatuh cinta? Apakah tak akan ada yang menghalangi hubungan mereka? Apakah takdir akan mempermainkan mereka? Meningat siapa mereka sebenarnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?/"Aku tak percaya Sasuke-kun jahat."/ #actionfict


[Type text]

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance and Crime

**Warning** : TYPOalways, OOCmaybe, Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing** : Sasuke and Sakura

**Don't like? Don't read ^_^**

**Summary **: Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal dari kepala polisi tingkat atas dan Sasuke Uchiha anak bungsu kepala mafia terkenal di kota itu, jika mereka jatuh cinta apakah yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan keduanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya." Rengek Mebuki Haruno, ibu dari Sakura Haruno. Sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan ia terus menggerutu kesal. "Dimana logika ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan tanya padaku." Sakura menjawab dengan menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ayahmu memiliki sikap diluar logikanya kadang-kadang." Keluh sang ibu.

Mebuki Haruno memiliki rambut merah muda yang diikat ekor kuda dengan poni ketat yang menutupi dahinya. Mata cokelatnya tampak gelisah saat ia mencoba untuk menemukan pikiran sang suami yang yang menyuruh mereka untuk pindah rumah. Sakura juga ikut menggerutu kesal melihat sang ibu yang terus mengeluh mengenai kepindahan rumahnya. Terkadang ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat tingkah sang ibu yang tidak menggubris setiap perkataannya.

Ya, Sakura Haruno adalah putri tunggal dari Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk pindah kedaerah yang lebih tinggi dari kota. Alasannya pun ia tak tahu. Walaupun sang ayah adalah kepala polisian yang tinggi dengan jabatannya ia berusaha tak mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang terkadang bersifat egois yang suka memerintahkan ia dan ibunya. Ia tahu, sang ayah memikirkan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Tapi apakah yang sang ayah tahu? Kalau tempat tinggal mereka disini banyak sekali perkumpulan geng mafia terbesar di Jepang?

Gangster yang sebenarnya.

Mafia.

Mungkin banyak orang berfikir di desa kecil dengan pemandangan sejuk dan jauh dari kota adalah desa yang aman dan tenteram. Tapi sayang, di Konoha dipenuhi dengan keluarga mafia. Mereka punya wilayah sendiri-sendiri yang membatasi batas kekuasaan mereka. Sakura tahu akan hal itu, mengingat dia termasuk gadis pintar dan tak salah jika ia juga mahir menggunakan pistol untuk berjaga-jaga dari mafia yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Sekarang, di daerah Konoha, keluarga Sakura harus berhadapan dengan beberapa mafia yang mengintai mereka mengingat siapa mereka. Ada tiga mafia yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Bisa dibilang, 3 nama terbesar menurut data dari anggota kepolisian mengenai mafia itu.

**Uchiha.**

**Uzumaki.**

**Hyuuga.**

Mereka adalah keluarga terpandang dari segi manapun. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat terkenal dimanapun mereka berada. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang yang mengagumi mereka bertiga. Ternyata dibalik topeng keluarga tersebut terkandung sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Mereka tidak hanya kaya, mereka juga sangat ramah dengan orang disekitarnya. Sangat ramah.

Sekarang, keluarga mereka sudah terperangkap di lubang para mafia bermuka dua itu. Sakura baru mengetahui tempat tinggal mafia terkenal itu dari beberapa sumber yang dicarinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tempat inilah yang sulit sekali dijangkau oleh para masyarakat metropolitan ataupun anggota kepolisian yang mencari mereka.

Sakura sempat mencari informasi tentang para mafia tersebut. Hanya satu keluarga yang baru bisa ia temui. Uchiha. Keluarga ini bisa dibilang anggota mafia terhebat disepanjang pengerjaannya melakukan tindak kejahatan dan tindakannya bisa dibilang sangat rapi hingga banyak yang tidak mengetahuinya. Keluarga ini terdiri dari suami, istri dan dua anak. Faktanya hanya satu, putra sulung mereka tidak tinggal bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Sakura dan ibunya telah mempersiapkan untuk gaya hidup dengan yang penuh dengan penderitaan baru nantinya.

"Ini mungkin tidak akan seburuk yang kaa-_san_ bayangkan." Ucap Sakura membuka percakapan yang sejak tadi hening.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau kira? Kita telah pindah tempat tepat di seberang rumah penjahat Sakura!" seru Mebuki kesal.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas sambil menunduk. Ia melamunkan perkataan sang ibu barusan. Lamunannya harus buyar ketika ada ketukan yang mengetuk pintu utama rumahnya.

Mebuki mendesah jengkel dan berjalan kearah pintu tersebut dan menyuruh Sakura untuk memindahkan kotak yang berada di sofa ruang tamu untuk membawanya kedalam.

"Hallo." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah.

"Hallo juga." Balas ibu Sakura acuh dan berpura-pura tak terkejut.

"Aku Mikoto Uchiha. Rumahku berada di seberang jalan."

Mebuki hanya terdiam dan memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku..Mebuki Haruno." Balas Mebuki dengan malas.

"Ini anakku." Terdengar suara Mikoto hangat dan sengaja mengabaikan perkataan Mebuki. "Sasuke.."

"Hallo." Ujar Mebuki datar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Ia hanya membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Ohya, aku membuatkanmu ini. Tadi aku memasak, mengingat ada tetangga baru disini, aku ingin kau mencoba masakanku." Ujar Mikoto lembut.

"Terimakasih." balas Mebuki berusaha tersenyum. "Aku mempunyai anak perempuan. Akan aku perkenalkan."

Sakura samar-samar mendengarkan suara sang ibu yang sedang bebricara pada wanita seumuran dengan ibunya di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan omongan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Benarkah? Berapa umurnya?" tanya Mikoto semangat.

"Tujuh belas tahun."

"Waaa, umur anak kita seumuran ya." Balas Mikoto riang. Mebuki hanya mengangguk malas.

"Sakura!" panggil sang ibu.

"Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin berkenalan padamu." Tambahnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Biasanya sang ayah suka menjaga dirinya dengan hubungan kejahatan ataupun dunia luar yang berujung dengan tindak kriminal. Dia menarik nafas sekali lagi, sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya dan tanktop berwarna putih polos serta sepatu mungil rumahan yang ia gunakan sebelum ia berjalan kearah pintu utama.

Sakura sudah berada didepan pintu utama rumahnya. Ia sempat menahan nafasnya selama beberapa menit karena gugup.

Wanita itu, Mikoto memandangnya dengan tatapan melembut dan senyum ramah yang terukir diwajah cantiknya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang indah, mata gelapnya yang menawan. Kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun.

Sakura melirik kearah samping wanita Uchiha tersebut. Ada pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam yang berdiri memasang wajah bosan dengan sesekali membuang mukanya kearah lain. Ia sudah menduga bahwa pemuda disamping wanita itu adalah putranya. Jika dilihat melalui mata teduhnya, ia memilki wajah bagai seperti dewa Yunani yang tampan dan tubuh professional ditambah dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari sang ibu yang berada disampingnya yang kira-kira memiliki tubuh seperti Sakura jika dilihat dari tingginya.

Sakura menahan napas sesaat setelah melihat pemuda tersebut menoleh kearahnya dengan kilat mata yang tajam dan penuh menyelidik. Oh Tuhan, Sakura benar-benar gugup luar biasa kali ini.

"Sakura.." ujar sang ibu disebelahnya. "Ini adalah Mikoto Uchiha dan putranya Sasuke Uchiha."

"Halloo." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung mungilnya menahan rasa gugup dan malu.

"Hallo." Balas Mikoto lembut. "Kau akan bersekolah disini?" tanyanya.

"Iyaa." Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Waaw itu bagus! Sasuke bersekolah disana juga." Ucap Mikoto riang.

Sasuke hanya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. Ada perasaan tak suka dengan sikap sang ibu yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Jika kau tak tahu daerah sini, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan wanita di hadapannya. Ada perasaan tak suka saat wanita ini berbicara mengenai perkataannya barusan. Tapi berusaha ia abaikan perasaan itu.

"Kau akan mulai besok untuk bersekolah kan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Ya."

"Aku harap kau menikmati sekolah barumu nanti." Balasnya.

"Ya, mungkin." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sekali lagi Sakura, jika kau kesulitan tanya saja ke—"

"Kaa-_san_." Panggil Sasuke datar. Sepertinya pemuda itu mencapai klimaks rasa bosanya akibat perbincangan dari sang ibu yang tidak menemukan akhir pembicaraan. "Sepertinya kau meninggalkan masakanmu."

"Benarkah?" kata Mikoto terkejut sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Cepat pulang."

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat sang anak yang merajuk bosan padanya. "Baiklah. Ohya Mebuki kau belum bertemu dengan Kushina teman dekatku yang juga tinggal disini. Mungkin besok ia akan mengunjungimu juga. Dan Sakura…"

Mikoto berpaling dari Mebuki dan menatap wajah gadis cantik bermata _emerald _itu dengan tatapan melembut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku harap kau senang berada disini maupun disekolah barumu nanti."

"Bersenang-senanglah hidup disini. Ini adalah lingkungan yang besar. Tidak banyak kejahatan atau tindak kriminal apapun. Mungkin daerah disini cukup aman. Tapi tetap, oh jangan khawatir tentang hal itu…" ujar Mikoto sambil bersiap-siap hendak pergi menuju rumahnya. "Jika anda bermain-main dan akan menghancurkan salah satu diantara penjahat disini menggunakan kartumu. Kau akan mengalami sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan nanti."

Jika itu orang lain ataupun orang yang sekadar lewat, itu dianggap sebagai sepotong kalimat nasihat atau sekedar pembicaraan belaka. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, ini adalah kata-kata yang terlontar dari istri mafia disini. Terdengar lebih seperti sebuah ancaman.

Mebuki hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Seperti biasa, jika hal ini terjadi, Sakura lah yang akan maju menjadi pertahanan sang ibu.

"Terimakasih." Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin itu tak akan jadi masalah."

Ekspresi Mikoto sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dan memasang wajah polos sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Itu bagus."

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, kami yakin akan hal itu." Mikoto mengangguk kepada dua wanita Haruno tersebut dan berjalan menjauh menuju kediamannya.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung dan berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkan perkataan wanita itu. Ia kembali kedalam mengikuti jejak sang ibu dan menutup pintunya.

**.**

**.**

_Your touch magnetizing.._

_Feels like I'm floating.._

_Leaves my body glowing.._

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sebenarnya telah mendengar tentang tetangga barunya, awalnya ia tak tertarik sedikitpun mengenai tetangga baru tersebut. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Haruno dia sedikit tertarik. Dan dia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengetahui tetangga baru tersebut lebih jauh. Tapi sayang, gengsinya sebagai Uchiha sangat besar. Diurungkan niatnya tersebut. Beruntung sang ibu sedang ingin berkunjung kerumah tetangga baru tersebut, ia mengikuti langkah sang ibu pergi sekadar untuk menemaninya.

Sasuke hidup di keluarga besar Uchiha. Dengan hidup yang mungkin menurutnya membosankan, ia sudah cukup bersyukur setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup dan menikmati aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Hanya saja ia malas jika harus berdebat dengan sang ibu yang terus memintanya mencari sesuatu dihidupnya, seperti pendamping atau kekasih misalnya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu." Kata Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ibunya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sasuke!" balas sang ibu sambil tersenyum. "Putri mereka tampaknya mencium gelagat aneh dan tampak sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku aneh seperti ibu."

"Hn."

"Ada hal kecil yang mampu membuatku menatap lembut padanya terus. Ia cantik bukan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hn."

"Jangan gegabah dalam bertindak Sasuke. Kau harus tahu siapa dia sebenarnya." Ujar sang ibu lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia menatap punggung sang ibu yang kian menjauh dan sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan ibunya ketika mereka sampai dirumah adalah menelefon teman dekat sang ibu, Kushiha Uzumaki. Kehidupan rumah tangga mungkin sangat membosankan, itulah yang menyebabkan ibu-ibu rumah tangga suka bergosip dan berbicara hal yang tak penting. Mikoto selalu mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik bagi keluarganya. Walaupun status sang suami yang seperti itu. Padahal dirumahnya, ia mempunyai 2 koki handal yang siap melakukan tugasnya dan pembantu yang membantu pekerjaan rumahnya. Namun ada hal menarik diantara pembicaraan keduanya, akan ada bumbu-bumbu masalah dilingkungannya kali ini. Mengingat ada keluarga dari kepala polisi yang bertempat tinggal diseberang rumahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Mikoto di telepon. "Aku tidak bertemu dengan kepala polisi itu. Tapi aku bertemu dengan istrinya. Dia begitu pemalu, tetapi ada hal yang janggal dengan putri mereka."

Sasuke berjalan melewati sang ibu yang sedang berceloteh dengan seseorang ditelepon dan ia berusaha mendengarkan secara mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan.

**.**

**.**

_They say, be afraid.._

_You're not like the others.._

_Futuristic lover.._

_Different DNA.._

_They don't understand you.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura telah mendengar banyak tentang SMA Konoha. Sungguh ironis bukan? Kota indah dan nyaman ini harus ditinggali oleh para mafia? Padahal banyak sekali sekolah yang berada di Konoha ini. Hanya saja, yang berlabel bagus dan bertaraf internasional ada di SMA Konoha ini.

Itu adalah gerbang SMA Konoha. Ya kehidupan sekolah barunya akan dimulai disini. Dimana dia akan memulai kisah cinta dan romansa persahabatannya yang akan menjadi warna menarik atau warna kelam nantinya.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah tersebut. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia berjalan diantara para murid yang menatapnya bingung. Mengingat, dia anak murid baru disini. Dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan, bahunya ditabrak oleh seseorang sangat kencang, hingga buku-buku dan kertas yang dibawa gadis tersebut berserakan.

"Ma-maaf."

Sakura segera berjongkok dan membantu gadis tersebut menyusun kertas dan buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan membantunya berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sakura hangat.

Gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tanpa jeda dan terkejut.

Dia memegang buku tersebut dengan sangat keras karena gugup. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis berambut merah di hdapannya.

"Hinata." Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku sudah bilang jangan terburu-buru." Ujar suara tersebut tegas.

"Ma-maaf Neji-_san_."

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Sakura dan melirik gadis itu sebentar. Sakura menduga bahwa pemuda itu lebih tua darinya. Pemuda itu memilki rambut panjang yang diikat kuda longgar, mata perak dan kulit pucat.

Sakura melirik kearah gadis yang menabraknya tadi. Gadis tersebut sangat cantik dan imut jika dilihat dari depan. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gelap, mata peraknya yang memancarakan tatapan lembut dan suaranya yang mengalun merdu terdengar.

"Maaf." Ulang gadis tersebut menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata dan mengangguk ramah.

"Kau murid baru?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura malu-malu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau begitu baik dan manis." Balas Hinata tersenyum.

Sakura terkekeh kecil mendapat pujian tersebut.

"Aku Sakura Haruno." Sakura resmi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah 90 derajat. Dari hangat menjadi sedikit terkejut.

Sial, hanya ketika Sakura menganggap gadis itu akan sebagai teman barunya dan akan bersahabat dengannya nanti. Sayangnya, ia tepis jauh-jauh. Gadis ini termasuk kedalam nama 3 keluarga mafia terkenal di Jepang bagi kalangan polisi kelas atas termasuk dirinya yang sebagai putri tunggal seorang Kepala Polisi.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Mulai saat ini, ia akan berusaha berteman pada siapa saja. Tak peduli dengan nama marga keluarga mereka yang terdiri dari anggota mafia terhebatpun. Bukankah yang melakukan tindak kejahatan adalah ayahnya? Bukan anaknya kan? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Sungguh ironis." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa ada Haruno yang tinggal disini."

"Oh." Sakura menggendikan bahunya.

"Seluruh lingkungan tahu akan hal itu."

Sakura tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Apakah aku boleh pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Silahkan." Suara Sakura tedengar putus asa.

Sakura mendapatkan informasi banyak mengenai sekolah ini termasuk murid dan guru yang mengajar disini. Hinata menjelaskan padanya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Siapa yang berbicara tadi pagi padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Neji-_san_?" tanya Hinata memastikan. "Sepupuku."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah dia adalah saudaramu." Balas Sakura.

Hinata memutar-mutar jarinya gugup. "Dia ku anggap sebagai kakakku."

"Oh. Apakah kau mempunyai saudara lain?"

"Ya."

"Beruntung sekali. Aku adalah anak tunggal dan putri satu-satunya." Ujar Sakura lesu.

Sakura dan Hinata sempat larut dalam pembicaraan masing-masing diantara mereka berdua. Hingga Hinata memanggil seorang guru yang berjalan dihadapan mereka.

"_Sensei_."

Guru yang dipanggil itu pun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Guru itu sangat cantik, hampir terlalu cantik untuk menjadi guru. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan mata yang bewarna merah biasa. Namanya adalah Kurenai Yuhi.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Kurenai memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tuliskan semua bahan kimia di kertas selembar. Campurkan dan tulis hasilnya dikertas masing-masing." Jawab Hinata otomatis.

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Apa-apaan guru ini? Memberikan tugas, padahal jam pelajarannya sudah lewat sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ah ya Sakura ingat, ia tadi tidak mengerjakan praktek Kimia karena harus mengurusi surat-surat pindah darinya dan ditemani Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata mulai melakukan tugasnya dan mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia yang dikerjakannya. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan teman yang tepat.

"Ini. Tiuplah." Ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan tabung reaksi dengan semacam cairan dan diberi sedotan.

Sakura mulai meniup tabung itu secara perlahan-lahan. Rasa mual dan sesak masuk ke indra penciumannya. Rasanya ia ingin jatuh limbung kelantai jika ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa mual tersebut. Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

Hinata nampak sedang menulis catatan-catatan kecil di kertas kosong tersebut dan sibuk melihat-lihat cairan kimia yang lain.

Sakura terus meniup tabung tersebut lama. Pagi ini, ia tak melihat bocah Uchiha itu. Bukankah kemarin ibunya berkata bahwa ia sekolah disini juga? Tapi kenapa ia tak melihatnya?

Pada saat pindah ke lingkungan barunya, Sakura sudah bertemu dengan dua orang keluarga mafia terbesar di Jepang. Meskipun, menurutnya Hinata jauh lebih baik dari seseorang kemarin yang ditemuinya.

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba melemas. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!" teriak Hinata panic.

Hinata segera mencari guru kimianya tersebut dan menyuruh siswa lain menggendong Sakura menuju ruang UKS.

"Maaf kan aku perawat." Ujar Sakura lemas.

"Panggil aku Shizune saja." Jawabnya.

Sakura hanya diam dan menunduk. Rasa mualnya masih terasa walaupun tidak separah tadi yang ia rasakan. Sudah membaik sepertinya.

"Apakah kau menelan cairan tersebut saat aku meniupnya?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak." Balas Sakura lemas.

"Aku melihatnya." Kata Shizune sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas bawaannya.

"Aku hanya menjilat bibirku saja yang terkena cairan itu." Jawab Sakura dengan tampang muka tak bersalah.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Shizune bingung.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan perawat tersebut.

Shizune menghela nafas perlahan-lahan. "Baiklah. Kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Jika sudah baikkan, boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Aku akan kembali lagi disini. Hinata, kau boleh pergi."

Hinata menunduk takut. Seolah-olah kejadian yang Sakura alami adalah kesalahan dirinya. Dia yang menyebabkan Sakura jatuh pingsan karena tak kuat meniup cairan kimia tersebut.

"Apakah kau yakin sendirian Sakura?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Hinata. Tak usah khawatir."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan perawat didalamnya yang sedang sibuk menulis formulir.

"Kau baru disini?" tanya Shizune membuka percakapan.

"Ya."

"Selamat datang." Ujar Shizune hangat.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kau Haruno kan?"

"Ya."

Perbincangan mereka sempat terhenti sesaat.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan teman-teman baru disini? Selain Hinata." Tanya Shizune.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kau tahu orang lain selain dia?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hanya satu orang." Balas Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Shizune sempat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura, hingga pena yang digunakannya tergelincir dari tangan pucatnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Apa kau tahu tentang dia?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak banyak. Saya dikenalkan oleh orang lain."

"Aaa." Jawab Shizune.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanyanya.

"Dia bisa menjadi menarik. Menjadi datar dan dingin. Dan bisa menjadi menyebalkan tergantung siapa yang dekat dengannya." Jawab Shizune menjelaskan.

"Oh."

"Tidak seperti Naruto yang tahu banyak orang." Ujar Shizune kembali.

"Siapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Temannya. Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti." Jawab Shizune dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

**.**

**.**

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Temeeeeeeeeee." Teriak Naruto._

_"Dobe berisik." Balas Sasuke datar._

_Sasuke bersandar pada bangku disamping sahabatnya itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak memperdulikan ocehan sahabat pirangnya yang terus menggerutu kesal karena dirinya._

Naruto Uzumaki, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya,kulit yang bewarna kecokelatan, mata biru terang dan tiga baris di masing-masing pipi hampir seperti kumis. Tidak hanya itu ia berlawanan Sasuke dalam penampilan, tetapi mereka memiliki sikap yang sama sekali berbeda itu.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil bahkan sejak lahir. Mereka sama-sama anak dari anggota mafia terbesar di Jepang. Anak dari keturunan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Sikap antara keduanya yang hangat dan dingin benar-benar membedakan kepribadian mereka.

Guru mereka, Kakashi Hatake, sekali lagi terlambat.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas bosan dengan sikap sang guru yang sudah berkali-kali datang terlambat dengan berbagai banyak alasan yang akan dilontarkannya.

**.**

**.**

_Kiss me, Kiss me.._

_Infect me with your love.._

_Fill me with your poison.._

_Take me, take me.._

_Wanna be a victim.._

_Ready for abduction.._

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Sakura telah duduk dan berdiam diri diruang UKS tersebut. Ia ingin sekali kabur dari ruangan ini dan pergi menuju ruang kelasnya. Namun, ia tak berani melakukannya. Mengingat, ia hanya murid baru disini dan tak mungkin jika baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini ia akan berbuat ulah.

Sakura samar-samar mendengar suara laki-laki berada tak jauh dari ruangannya. Dan berjalan kearah pintu ruangannya.

"Sasuke?" kata Shizune singkat.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Nafasnya tak teratur, pemuda yang sejak tadi dicarinya ada di depan matanya. Ia berusaha menunduk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lagi?" suara Shizune terdengar agak kesal.

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedak duduk bersandar pada ranjang UKS tersebut dengan muka yang tertunduk dan rambut panjangnya yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya.

Shizune datang dan mengobati lengan Sasuke yang terluka akibat pertarungan kecil bersama teman sekelasnya. Shizune menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring di kasur tepat disamping gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Tanpa ada yang melihat sedikitpun bahwa bungsu Uchiha ini menyunggingkan senyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis.

"Jika kau sudah merasa baikan, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu Sakura." Ucap Shizune dan beranjak pergi meninggal Sakura dan Sasuke didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar tetapi mata _onyx_-nya menatap lekat-lekat gadis disampingnya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Aku pingsan saat praktek kimia tadi."

"Hinata memberikanku tabung kimia. Dan aku disuruh untuk meniupnya. Tanpa sengaja, aku mendekatkan bibirku ke ujung sedotan tersebut hingga sebagian tertelan." Tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu datar. Tapi jika dilihat dari pancaran mata mata hitamnya, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis ini.

Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataannya dan malah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar. Seolah-olah Sakura mengharapkan Sasuke akan berbicara mengenai perkataannya. Heh memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Haruno?

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dan Sakura hanya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah pemuda berambut ayam disampingnya.

"Hal terbodoh kedua yang pernah aku dengar." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Dia keberatan dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Kedua?"

Tak lama, Shizune kembali masuk keruangan tersebut dan perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura harus terhenti karena kehadiran Shizune.

"Aku akan mengganti perbanmu. Setelah ini kau dipanggil Nyonya Tsunade."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Boy, you're an alien.._

_Your touch so foreign.._

_It's supernatural.._

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Kembali lagi dengan Putri disini fufufu~ #ditabok. Aku bikin fic lagi karena request dari temanku yang pengen aku bikin fic bertemakan crime. Mungkin disini belum keliatan ya? Tapi nanti akan ada adegan actionnya kok #Hiyaaaaaattt.

Oiyaa ini fic sebagai hadiahku atas kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha loh! #teriakgirang :DD baca manga naruto chap 627 dong yayaya ;) belum bisa dibilang sepenuhnya kembali, tapi Sasuke bakalan ikut berperang bela Konoha! Semoga Sasuke bisa ketemu Sakura ya :D aminnn.

Keep Or Delete?

Akhir Katta,

REVIEW? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

120413

.

.

[Type text]


End file.
